


aching for tender reverence

by crookedspoon



Series: Red Dead Redemption [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fanfiction, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Dick has an embarrassing secret, but he pulls inspiration from it.





	aching for tender reverence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).

> Written for my very special Kess and Day 7 "Watersports/Omorashi" from [Olivia's kinktober list](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/187199138794/kinktober-2019) \- I know it's not Day 7 yet, so please don't snitch on me to the fanfiction police lol. It's probably going to be my only kinktober entry this year.

Dick has an embarrassing secret: he's been spending entirely too much of his free time on the internet lately. Not even researching anything for a case, in which case it could be excused. No. He's been reading fanfic.

Or more like gobbling it up. He's been reading story after story in the "Real Person Fiction" category. Specifically those tagged "Richard 'Dick' Grayson/Bruce Wayne" (the order is alphabetical, although he's since learned that sometimes, for some people, the order determines who tops).

He thinks about that as he drags Bruce into the bathroom with him. He's walking backwards, unable to stop kissing Bruce for even a moment. That's how eager he is. And Bruce is following without a single grunt of protest. He only makes an abortive noise when Dick is about to crash into the door jamb and grabs Dick's waist to adjust his path.

Dick would have liked Bruce to take him right there, forcefully and sudden. Just throw him against the door and have his merry way with him until he cries.

As is so often described in those stories.

It's terrifically narcissistic of him to be reading those stories about himself, but he can't help it. He's curious. He wants to know what people are writing about him. Or perhaps he should say what they are writing about the public persona he has concocted. How convincing is his act? Do these people buy it? What do they think he's like?

Can they imagine just how much Dick loves it when Bruce presses him up against a wall, even if that wall is made entirely out of cold tiles that make him gasp into the kiss? How the heat of Bruce's body can make him melt even as he feels like he's being frozen solid? How he all but slides down the tiles like a runny egg until his knees are firmly on the floor?

In a way, it's not about reading about himself at all, but just about a character with the same name. He's a ditz, but a charming one. He's seen himself referred to as a 'himbo' on occasion, which is apparently a compliment that means he's handsome and strong but in a non-threatening way that makes him approachable. The only caveat is that he's perceived to not be very bright, which adds to his approachable character.

Dick can live with that. It's sweet, in a way, to be thought of as trustworthy like that.

Bruce demonstrates his level of trust every time he lets Dick dictate how he wants a night between them to go. Every time he allows himself to be open and vulnerable in front of Dick. Every time he accepts Dick's touch.

There are, of course, less sweet things written about him, too. There are those of him beaten and then gang-raped, or those of him getting kidnapped and trained into a sex slave. Those make him uncomfortable. He feels protective of his public persona, and keeps wanting Bruce to come rescue him. Sometimes he does and there is a tearful reunion. Or there are no tears. There's only relief. Sometimes, Bruce rejects him after he finds out what happened to him. Dick doesn't like those either. They hit way too close to home.

Dick takes Bruce's hard length in his mouth, so he has something else to focus on. But focus is difficult to come by these days.

He thinks of those stories depicting him as a prostitute, engaging in a variety of sexual acts with strangers, such as fellating them, the way he's doing to Bruce now. Those make him uncomfortable too, if only because the strangers are not Bruce. If Bruce is the sugar daddy he falls in love with, Dick doesn't mind those stories. Might even enjoy them. You could argue that they're not too far off, as some do. Bruce did pay a lot of money for Dick growing up. What those writers don't know is that Dick had been refusing Bruce's financial aid long before they ever landed in bed together. (Or maybe not too long. A year, perhaps. No matter. He doesn't want to think about it anymore. It wasn't a good time.)

Dick impales his throat on Bruce's cock so he wouldn't have to think about it any longer. Bruce grunts above him and his fingers steal into Dick's hair. Dick relaxes. He can just be. The tiles beneath him are hard on his knees, but the vague discomfort pales in comparison to Bruce's hot length sliding across his tongue.

His knee is a detail few people get right, as his injury wasn't widely publicized. They just pretended as though he was on extended vacation somewhere around the globe.

Dick's eyes flutter shut for a moment as Bruce breaches his throat again. He allows himself that one moment of being one with the sensation, before the desire to watch Bruce enjoy this becomes overwhelming and his eyes open again, hazy and unfocused.

That is one detail most fics do get right: Dick's love of having his face fucked by Bruce. He loves the feel of Bruce's silky smooth skin against his lips, the hardness beneath, and he loves that moment when Bruce's prized control crumbles. His grip on Dick's hair will get tighter, before he realizes this and places his fingers flat against Dick's skull. He will give Dick one last chance to catch his breath, because there will be no more until he's done.

Dick has to think yet again about the variety of sex he's encountered through fic.

Dick has always considered himself as some sort of expert in the field of sex because he's always had _good _sex and he knew how to make his partners feel good, too. But apparently owning a bunch of toys and fucking your partner on almost any conceivable surface in the manor, on rooftops or in alleyways, in and out of costume, with a roleplay element or without, is not enough these days.

(Dick humbly gives up the self-appointed title in pursuit of more knowledge.)

The more he reads, the more he comes to realize that he may not be as adventurous as he has previously thought. He's been pretty vanilla so far, considering. He enjoys a good throatfucking, sure, but he's never even considered something like... being pissed on before.

He didn't even know it was a thing until he found it one of his favorite author's fics. It prominently featured the tag "Watersports" and Dick had naively imagined the fic would be about Batman and Nightwing on a cruise for a case or something, although the idea of Batman surfing was a ridiculous one. The cape would get in the way. Water skiing, however... now that's something that Dick has even witnessed before.

Dick is choking by the time Bruce comes. His lungs are burning, his throat making the most obscene noises around Bruce's cock, and tears are streaming freely down his face. This desperation and triumph over his own body's needs is part of the appeal for him. When Bruce pulls off, Dick coughs up some up his come, and it joins the copious amounts of drool that is coating Dick's chin.

He wipes it off, collapsing back against the wall and catching his breath. His heart is racing, his body trembling, and his cock is throbbing with the need to be touched. It lies curved against his stomach and leaking onto it.

He feels absolutely wrecked. But elated as fuck. He's grinning weakly up at Bruce.

"Do you still want to?" Bruce asks.

Dick is touched by the concern in his voice. And turned on by its breathless quality. He loves making Bruce let go of his composure. 

Bruce is holding his slick length in hand, but angled downward as though aiming to mark up Dick's chest with his come. Dick licks his lips and thinks once again of what brought this all on.

This whole fic was born out of a throwaway line I made to my partner in crime about how "Batman is pissing on Nightwing" in the sense of disrespecting him and not using him in the field as befits his particular set of skills. I don't need to tell you that I was intentionally misunderstood and dared to write exactly that. Which, as you can see, I did. You're welcome.

It was one of RedDeadRedemption's earlier works. The writing was cruder and perhaps meant to be more of a parody than the genuine examinations of his and Bruce's character Dick has come to expect from him. But Dick had been craving new content from him (Dick thinks it's a him going by the way he talks about himself and his "partner in crime" although Dick has learned that writers in fandom are overwhelmingly female, or even non-binary) and since there was none to be had, he'd perused his archives.

Dick's cheeks had burned with indignation the first time he'd read that particular fic. He'd felt betrayed. Here was an author who had so far been thoughtful and nuanced in his portrayal of the relationship of both Bruce and Dick, as well as that of Batman and Nightwing. (It had come as a shock in the beginning to see both pairings feature heavily in his work, so naturally Dick had to read them all in order to determine how much he knows or suspects. Nothing at all, it turns out. He treats them as entirely different characters. Dick heaved a heavy sigh of relief when he came to that conclusion. He doesn't want to investigate this author; it would destroy the mystery.

Dick looks up at Bruce now, eyelids wet and clumped together, and smiles.

"Yes," he whispers.

Bruce just nods, and Dick holds his breath.

It starts as a trickle that doesn't even reach Dick, but when it does, the heat of it is almost shocking, especially in contrast to the cold tiles at his back and ass.

Warmth spreads through him like a wildfire, and he's panting now, letting his legs fall open wider, and arching his chest into the stream.

Once again, the words he's been reading over and over so often he's committed them to memory spring to the forefront of his mind.

This was _Batman _doing this to him, ordering him to strip in that authoritative voice he had. Nightwing's breath was going faster, but he found himself obeying the command, taking off his uniform by rote and baring himself to his mentor, his master.

He fell to his knees without having to be told to. It was a familiar pose of worship to him. One that Batman expected of him. Nightwing was the first disciple in his Cult of the Bat, and was therefore held to the highest standard. Complete and utter obedience was required of him and it was the offering he gave.

And yet, his faith was tested often.

Batman twisted one of his gauntleted fists into Nightwing's hair and forced him to crane his neck. With the other, he angled his cock. The yellow stream shooting from it first hit Nightwing's chin, then traveled higher, bathing Nightwing's face and soaking his his bangs with it. The smell was strong and pungent, and it was hot. So hot. Nightwing would have come right then if his own cock had not been trapped in his cup.

Dick's cock is not trapped now, but it _is _close to bursting. He's sure that if he touched himself now, he'd explode.

Bruce is not aiming at his face – Dick is not sure he could have done that yet, he just wanted to know what it's like – but this, this is plenty. He had thought it would be like taking a shower, but it's more focused than that. Bruce's urine is clear and barely smells at all; he must have been hydrating a lot in preparation for this.

The thought of Bruce obsessing about this almost as much as he did is what gets to Dick.

"Bruce, please, I—" he whines, hips are blindly thrusting at nothing, and at any other time he might have been shocked at how needy he sounds.

Bruce seems to understand the unspoken message though, because the stream trails lower. It's not as strong as it was when it first hit his chest, but it's enough. The moment Dick's cock is engulfed in a blanket of heat, he comes with an embarrassingly loud cry.

Pulse after pulse of come shoots across his stomach and slides down his wet skin.

Dick collapses forward onto his hands, panting heavily. The floor around the drain is still pleasantly warm.

When Bruce is done, he runs his fingers through Dick's hair. He's using the hand that hadn't just been holding his cock, Dick notes.

With a tired smile, Dick crumples back against the wall. He's wrung out, but he wants Bruce to see how content he is.

"That was nice," he says hoarsely. An understatement.

"Do you—" Bruce begins and the hesitation in his voice is adorable. "—want to stay like this for a moment?"

Before washing up, he means. "Yeah," Dick says, "I think so."

Warmth is still thrumming through him and he wants to enjoy it a while longer before his drying skin will grow cold again. The tears on his face have already dried, making his skin feel oddly stiff. He must look like a complete mess.

You wouldn't know it from Bruce's expression, though. His eyes are hooded and full of the quiet hunger he reserves for private moments like this. Dick's gooey heart continues melting for this man.

Bruce is standing next to him, scratching the back of Dick's head. It's a soothing gesture and Dick feels some of the remaining tension bleed from him. It's amazing how completely he can let go around Bruce. 

"Thank you, Bruce," he whispers, taking Bruce's hand into his own and pressing a kiss to the back. "I mean it."

Bruce, in true Bruce fashion, just grunts in reply. 

Maybe he found some pleasure in this too, beyond watching Dick enjoy it so thoroughly, and is feeling embarrassed by the discovery. Dick snorts. Bruce and embarrassment is such a strange mixture, you would hardly think it's possible. But it can still happen, and in a way, Dick finds that charming.

It's a side of Bruce only he gets to see.

Dick hopes he gets to see it more often, in a similar context as this. He _has _been gathering a lot of ideas as to how they can spice up their sex life, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from "Archaeology" by [Zenobia Frost](http://cordite.org.au/poetry/notheme3/archaeology/).
> 
> Thank you for reading my first watersports fic. I thought wifey Jay would pop my cherry and never considered it would be fanficverse Dick. I'm not surprised though, as reading fanfiction is awakening all sorts of kinks in him. 🥰


End file.
